Wait for me
by animefangirl28
Summary: Eren and Levi made a promise, a promise that they would be together forever, even waiting for 2,000 years. till one day that promise during titan killing, Eren is hurt.
1. Chapter 1

"The sunset is beautiful isn't Levi" Eren ask as the two were walking along a bridge in wall rose.

Levi shrugged "its fine brat, but I can think of something that is beautiful" Eren lifted an eyebrow and looked around to see what was beautiful.

"I'm sorry captain, what is more beautiful them the sunse-" before he can finish Levi grabbed Eren from the back of his hair and kissed him. When Levi stopped for air he replied

"Stupid brat, I was taking about you"

"Me?"

"Who else brat, the blond coconut kid?"

Eren giggled a bit but stopped to let heichou finish

"I think you are beautiful because of your eyes, there so beautiful I could stare at those green eyes all day, your skin is also lovely so pale and smooth, I feel like I could kiss it."

Eren started to blush with all the components he was getting from is captain. As they walked a little more Eren stopped and grabbed Levi's arm to stop him.

"What is it brat? We are almost back with the others"

"I want to ask you something"

"Make it fast" Levi said

"Do you think we would meet again in the future?"

Levi looked at him funny and replied "why would you ask that Eren?"

"I don't know, it's just, this world is full of danger with the titans captain, and I feel like some day we are never going to see each other again, and I'm scared about that because I love you Levi, I love you with all my heart"

Levi walked up to Eren and grabbed his hands.

"Eren, I promise, we will meet each other again in the future but I believe that you and I are going to last for a while"

Eren smiled and said "promise?"

"I promise brat" the two kissed for a bit and ran back to the others who was waiting for them at the Castle.

"_I promise Eren, I will make sure that we will be together, even if the day one of us dies_" Levi thought as he watch the teenager fall asleep that night and giving him a kiss on the forehead before sleeping next to him.

XXX

Two months past for the two still holding their promise that they would be together forever….till one day, it happened.

"EREN?! EREN, CAN YOU HEAR ME BRAT!?" Levi screamed has he held onto Eren who was bleeding fast, his lower half was gone and he know that he couldn't heal from it. Levi didn't see that Hanji and Erwin to his side.

Hanji grabbed Levi's shoulder and screamed "Levi, there's nothing we can't do, he used up his tian power, I'm afraid it won't help him after a titan bit his lower half off". Levi shook his head "NO! You're wrong shitty glasses, he's going to be fine, right Eren"

Eren slowly looked up to the captain and slowly answered "I'm….sorry captain….but she is right"

Levi started to cry, he never cried after what happened to Farlan and Isabell. Levi shook his head again "no, I can save you, remember what we promised?"

Eren smiled "of course, but it looks like it's the end for me Levi, you need to accept it"

"No, no, I will not accept it brat, I love you too much"

Hanji pulled again "come on Levi, we can't stop the bleeding and the titans are coming" Eren lifted his arm to cress Levi's cheek and finally said

"Levi, I love you too, and….I….can't wait to find….you in 2,000 years, just…..wait for…..me" and with that Eren's eyes became foggy and his hand that crest Levi's cheek fell to the ground.

Levi laid there in shook and started to cry even more "dammit brat, I will wait for you, no matter how long"

"come on Levi, it's time to go " Erwin said as Hanji and him pulled Levi up and ran back with the others, Levi looked back one last time and stopped.

He ran back fast and grabbed Eren's lifeless body and ran back to the others "I want to bury Eren when we get back, I feel like that would be better than just leaving him in the forests.

Erwin nodded in agreement "it seems good for him Levi, I'm sure he would be happy"

**Few minutes later **

As everyone was getting on their horses Levi did not dare to look at MIkasa since she is screaming at him saying _you should have protected him_, and _it's your fault, _the only thing that was holding her back was Armin telling her _it wasn't his fault. _

Levi wanted to say something but all he could do was hold and hug to the body of Eren a shed a tear or two while he heard Erwin shouted out commands to everyone. As they were leaving Levi never said a word, not even when some of the survey corps came up to him asking for Eren's body so they can put him with the other ones, all he did was shack his head and held the body harder.

When they got back to the wall Mikasa took Levi to Eren's favorite tree spot where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin used to play at when they were kids.

When the two finished burying the body Mikasa turned to Levi and said "Armin said I should be nice to you since it wasn't your fault that Eren died"

"It should be" Levi said "I didn't protect him in time when that titan came out of nowhere, it should be my fault" Mikasa put a hand around the captain and sighted.

"Its ok captain, don't blame yourself and…I forgive you" Levi look at her for a few minutes. Before he could say something Mikasa pulled out a letter and said "Eren wanted me to give this to you, he gave it to me before he past"

She handed him the letter and walk back to the others. Levi looked at the letter that read _to: Levi, from: Ere._

Levi started to read it and felt like crying all over again

_Dear Levi, _

_Remember what we said to each other that day that we will wait for each other 2,000 years? Well Hanji found out that I don't have a lot of titan strength left, so in our next attack I will not make it. I wanted to tell you in person but I was too afraid and you will so upset. _

_So I decided when we attack the titans again, I will use the last of my strength to kill them all. My last wish was you will wait for you. I love you Levi with all of my heart, no matter how much you call me brat. _

_Sincerely your love, Eren Jaeger_

_Ps. I want to give this to you_

Levi felt something drop on to the ground with a clank. He looked down and saw it was his basement key. Levi picked it up and saw there was a little note on that read

_To: Levi_

_From: Eren _

_Keep this, so you can open the basement. I love you_

Levi put the key around his neck and put the letter in his pocket. He looked at Erens grave and smiled.

"Ok brat, I will open that damn basement, and I will do it because I love you" Levi smiled as tears ran down his cheeks "and I promise, I will wait for you too"

**Thank you for reading took me forever making this, sorry if Levi was a bit OOC. Also I will try and make another chapter were the 2,000 long wait comes to an end, I just don't know when though. **

**Hope you enjoy and please give me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so happy that you waited for me Levi, even thought I could feel the pain that you endure just by waiting for me, and I'm sorry for that" Eren said to Levi as the two were sitting on a park bench watching the sunset where it was the same place where they made their promise to each other 2,000 years ago.

"It's true I had a lot of pain waiting for you, but I'm just happy I am now with you" Eren smiled and place his head on Levi's shoulder "me too Levi, when I found you two weeks ago I knew that it was you"

"That's cheesy brat but yeah, I'm happy too that I found you" the two stayed quiet for a bit till Levi spoke up again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had not a lot of titan strength left back then?"

Eren thought for a second and answered "because I thought if I told you, you would force me to quit the survey corps and if I did everyone I loved would die"

"But it would have been your own good Eren"

"I know but I made a promise back then, that I would kill all the titans to avenge my mother and protect everyone" Eren felt like crying just by remembering this but felt Levi hugging him. "It's ok brat, you can cry, I'm not stopping you from crying"

Eren cried for a few minutes while Levi was holding him and rubbing his back, as Eren stop crying he looked at Levi, he was looking at him with a smiled.

"You don't have to worry brat, the shitty titans are now gone and everyone is still alive and they still have their memories and your mother is still alive"

"Yeah, you're right" Eren said as they got up from the bench

As they were walking back to the apartments Eren ask "I know you have to work tomorrow, but is it ok you spend the night? Mikasa and Armin are hanging with Marco."

"Sure brat, but you need to study for your exam before we fool around tonight"

"Aww, Levi, your no fun" Eren said as he rubbed himself on Levi. Levi rustled Eren's hair "remember the rule Eren, college first, sex later"

"Yes captain" Eren said while making pouty face

"And stop calling me captain brat" Levi said as he threw a pillow as they got into the apartments. Eren laughed and dodged the pillow "ok captain, I'll go study".

**Thanks for reading the last part of the story. I'm sorry that the chapter is short; I couldn't think what would happen so I just made this fluff. Hoped you enjoyed the story and sorry if I messed up some stuff. **


End file.
